


Call Me Blind

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Clint Barton Ships [3]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Date, Brief Pining, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Rare Pairings, Smut, Steve Is a Good Bro, Virgin Sam, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint didn't want to go on a date. He wanted to lay here, locked up in his dark room, pining over Natasha. But Steve was knocking on his door relentlessly, chanting his name over and over again. God, his roommate could be irritating.</p><p>Or the one where Steve sets Clint up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Page/Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: when an omega finds a compatible mate, it triggers a heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the cover art I made. The story starts on chapter 2.


	2. The Prep

Clint didn't want to go on a date. He wanted to lay here, locked up in his dark room, pining over Natasha. But Steve was knocking on his door relentlessly, chanting his name over and over again. God, his roommate could be irritating.

"Steve shut the hell up. I'm not going. That's final!" Clint said, with aggression and dominance in his voice. Any other omega would have scampered but Steve just opened his door, walking in. The audacity!

"Your alpha tricks don't faze me." Steve said as he walked over to Clint, taking his arm and pulling him out the bed. The alpha hit the floor with a thud. He glared up at Steve who only grinned in response. "Come on, you have to get ready. And please, for the love of God, take a shower first." Clint glared at Steve with all the intensity in the world.

"I do not..." Clint trailed off. Because he did kind of smell. "I'm not going Steve. I don't want to date another omega." Clint grumble as he climbed back to his comfortable spot in his bed. Only to have his foot yanked, pulled and he ended up right back on the floor.

"Sam is a great guy. And he's unattached. I told you dating Natasha would be a bad idea. She wasn't over Bucky." Steve said, his tone changing to something gentle as he spoke.

Clint sighed, remembering when Steve warned him about Nat. But he had been too love struck to listen. Plus, she hadn't meant to hurt Clint. When omegas fell for someone, it was hard for them to move on and Natasha was the same.

"What's this guys name again?" Clint asked, not that he was going on this silly blind date. He just wanted to the name of the poor schmuck he was standing up. Though it was kind of unfair. This guy hadn't done anything to him to deserve being ditched.

"Sam. Sam Wilson. My new partner." Steve said as he pulled Clint of the floor to his feet, pushing him towards the bathroom. Clint fought against him but the damn serum in Steve's veins made his struggle futile.

"Oh yeah. I remember seeing him with you." Clint said, smiling for the first time in two weeks. "That guy is really cute." Clint said, then he frowned. "Natasha was cute and look where it got me."

Steve groaned. "Natasha had been bonded before. Sam is like me." Steve said as he pushed Clint into the bathroom, putting the lid down on the toilet before he sat Clint on it. "Stay here. If you move, I'll take your bow and snap it into two." Steve said, turning and leaving the room before he could see Clint's death glare. But before too long the blonde returned with his arms full of bottle.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked as Steve placed the items in the floor then ran the water in his tub.

"I'm making you a bubble bath. Omega style." Steve said as he started pouring in the bubble formula, some clear liquid stuff, and sprinkled some bath salt throughout the tub. "Now get in. I'm going to bathe you." Steve said when he was through. Clint stared at him as if he had lost all of his mind.

"Get the fuck! Out of my bathroom!" Clint said, trying the alpha maneuver again. That only earned him getting yanked to his feet and stripped, then pushed into the bathtub. Had it not felt wonderful, Clint would have climbed out.

"You better be glad you're my best friend." Clint grumbled as he leaned back in the tub. Steve only chuckled with a smirk as he poured some bath wash on a towel and started to scrub Clint's arms. "Wait a minute, what do you mean like you?" Clint asked as he thought back on what Steve said.

"He's a virgin. He hasn't had a heat yet." Steve said and Clint's jaw dropped. It was rare to find an omega waiting for their first heat like Steve was. Natasha hadn't even waited before she met Bucky.

"Dude that's awesome. I'm a little more interested now. Tell me more about him." Clint said. Steve smiled, a genuine happy smile, not a smirk.

"Well like I said, he's a lot like me. He's moral, loyal, funny, sassy. He's pretty much everything you would want in an omega." Clint smiled then frowned but before he could say anything, Steve interjected, "No Natasha wasn't everything you wanted in an omega. She wasn't unattached." Steve said. Clint sighed. That had been her only flaw.

"Is he compliant?" Clint asked after a moment of thought as Steve scrubbed down his back and torso. Because that had been another flaw about Natasha; she could be too hard at times. While some of his past omegas were too easy.

Steve quirked an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"Like, I don't want him to be too hard but not too easy either." Clint said.

"Oh well..." Steve trailed off to think, leaning his head down on his folded arms on the side of the tub since Clint snatched the towel out his hands when he started to reach the private areas. "I know he's not easy. But..." Steve said as he took the towel back out of Clint's hand to wash his legs. The alpha growled at him which Steve ignored completely. "I think he'll be submissive naturally if he's taken care of. He won't fight his instincts but he isn't a pushover either." Steve said. Clint nodded. This guy was starting to sound perfect.

"Fine, fine, I'll go on this stupid date." Clint grumbled, as if he had a choice in the first place. Steve beamed and hugged him. Which would have been awkward given his naked state had Steve not just washed Clint.

"Awesome, thanks Hawk. I already took the liberty of picking out your clothes." Steve said as he pulled Clint to his feet and started drying him. Clint nearly banged his head into the wall. He really should have chosen an alpha to be his best friend.

Though he had to admit, Steve was a good bro.


	3. The Date

"You know, when Steve said you weren't a dinner and a movie kind of guy, I didn't know he meant this." Sam said as he stood beside Clint, looking out the side of a helicopter. 

Clint smirked, "Well I wanted to make this a date you would never forget." Clint said as if he wasn't just lying in bed, pining over another omega just an hour ago. Sam kept staring at the empty space all around them and Clint was beginning to worry. "Hey, if you're scared, we can try something else." Clint said. Sam smirked...And promptly leaped out the helicopter. Leaving Clint frozen in fear and shock. Watching as his date just leaped to his death. 

But nothing could have prepared Clint for the wings that seemingly sprouted from the guys back. The air caught him and he float up and around and back towards Clint, flying back into the helicopter. The poor pilot even seemed to have mini heart attach from Sam's little show. 

"Holy Shit!" Clint yelled and Sam just laughed at him. 

"I take it, Steve forgot to mention my specialty." Sam said with a smirk. 

"Bullshit, I told him I was taking you sky diving." More like Steve set it up. "He didn't mention it in purpose." Clint said, and he could just imagine Steve falling over in laughter over all of this. "So like, if I hopped on your back, could you fly is around." Sam pursed his lips in thought. 

"Well how much do you weigh?" Sam asked. 

"Two hundred and thirty pounds of pure muscle." Clint said as he flexed his arms. Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. But Clint didn't miss the brief hunger that flashed through his eyes and the brief tongue that licked his lips. 

"Well with your weight, added with mine, we might just gracefully plummet to the ground." Sam said and Clint chuckled. "Just kidding man, hop on." Sam said as he turned around. Clint mouth watered as his eyes scanned downed Sam's toned back and plumped ass. He stepped up to Sam and wrapped his arms around his his chest. Trying to think about everything other than Sam's buttocks rubbing against his groin. "Hold on to your tights." Sam said before he hopped out the door into the air. 

\- 

"Well, my parents died in a car accident when I was a kid and then my older brother and I ran away to the circus. Then we grew up, split ways since we weren't that close in the first place. I went into crime for a while then Coulson, I'm sure you've met him, caught me one day. Recruited me and I've been straight ever since. Then my brother came back and tried to kill me but Natasha killed him for me." Clint answered when Sam asked about his background. The omega had flown the around New York and now they were sitting on top of the Empire State Building, sipping beers. Sam didn't even blink as Clint spoke, apparently he's been around superheroes long enough to be desensitized to horrible family stories. "What about you?" 

Sam shrugged, "Our stories aren't too different. I actually grew up in a happy home though until my parents were killed. Then I went into the streets with gangs and crimes. Got stranded on an island, don't ask, with a crazy terrorist group. Escaped there and decided to go into the military." Sam said. Clint nodded. He was beginning to think having a fucked up background was a prerequisite for working with SHIELD. 

"That's...impressive. Most omegas don't come out of crime life in one piece." Or at all. Sam shrugged. 

"True but I was good at what I did and I kept my gender a secret." Sam said. Which probably wasn't such a hard thing to do. After omegas have their first heat, it becomes scheduled. Without heats, it was nearly impossible to tell who was what gender. 

"Yeah but, you must be pretty strong too." Clint said, looking at Sam with a small smile. Clint was drawn to strong omegas. Sam shrugged carefully and when he caught Clint's lingering gaze, he smiled back. 

"So does Hawkeye really have the dead on aim I've been hearing about?" Sam asked. Clint snorted, an idea popping into his brain. 

"Well how about I show you." Clint said as he rose to his feet. "Let's go to a shooting range. Sam smiled again. 

"I'm game." Sam said as Clint climbed on his back again. 

\- 

_"This guy is awesome."_ Clint thought to himself as they walked through Coney Island, munching on burgers. 

"So how long have you been working for SHIELD." Clint asked Sam when the stopped at a picnic bench to sit down and eat. 

"Only a few months." Sam said. "I didn't think I was the spy type but helping Steve hunt down Bucky made me reconsider." 

"Do you like it?" Clint asked. Trying to ignore the sudden pang of protectiveness rubbing through him. It was their first date, why was he feeling protective already. 

"Yeah, a lot actually. I like the adrenaline from dangerous situations." Sam said. Clint was being to wonder if he was dreaming, because Sam was everything he sound want in an omega. 

"I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you won't get hurt." Clint said, then regretted every word. Sam wasn't his omega to worry over...yet. "Shit, sorry. That came out a lot more protective than what I meant for it too." 

Sam just chuckled, "It's alright...I mean, I think I'm..." Sam trailed off with a head shake. "Never mind, anyway, Steve told me you and Natasha were together and just broke up." 

"Who?" Clint asked, trying to ignore the sudden tent forming in his pants. And most importantly, hoping Sam wouldn't notice. Clint didn't even know what was going on. That was, until he noticed that Sam was sweating. And his scent was suddenly rising thick in the air. Sam pulled at his collar a little, his confusion clearly shown in his face. 

When Clint realize what was going on, he nearly jumped for joy. Though he had to wait. This didn't mean that Sam was going to chose him. This was a huge decision in his part since it would be his first time. Sam might want to wait. 

"Man, did everything just get hotter?" Sam asked. Then his face dropped to sudden embarrassment as he clamped his thighs together. "Oh shit, am I...Am I going into heat?" 

"Yes, yes you are!" Clint said, hoping he didn't sound too excited. Sam gave him a look. It was scolding though. It was almost hungry. "I can take you home." Clint said as he started to stand then promptly sat down again as he remembered his predicament. "Shit. Yo, I'm not a pervert, I swear. My body is just reacting." Sam snorted. 

"I know Clint. You're as hard as I am." Sam said frankly as he stood. "Though do you have a car around? Or do I have to fly home?" Sam asked and Clint's heart almost broke. 

"Oh yeah, no my car is back at the tower but yeah, you can fly home if you want." Clint said, trying to sound understanding rather than disappointed and blue balled. 

"Oh no, no, I mean..." Sam trailed off and Clint could tell that he was very embarrassed. Would probably be blushing if his skin tone wasn't so dark. "Would this be just a hit it and quit it for you?" Sam asked. 

"No, in all honesty, I really like you." Clint answered truthfully. Sam nodded slowly. 

"If you hurt me, I'll resent you for the rest of my life." Sam said and Clint knew he was telling the truth. 

"Okay, I'll be sure to do right by you then." Clint said, not moving from his seat until He knew this was what Sam wanted. Sam nodded again. 

"In that case." Sam said as he looked at Clint through his lashes. "I want you to come with me." Clint shot to his feet. Then forced himself not to react too quickly. 

"Are you sure?" Clint asked. Sam looked slightly amused but he nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sam said. Clint smiled as he stepped behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his chest. Dear God, his erection was rubbing against Sam's ass. 

"Dude, I am so sorry." Clint said, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. Sam laughed as his wings spread and they took off. 

"I'm not." Sam said.


	4. The Sex

"Is it going to hurt?" Sam asked nervously as he looked up at Clint when the alpha crawled on top of him. He was fidgety and shy. "My friends all told me it hurt the first time." Clint chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't have a clue. I've never been with a virgin before. But I'm going to be very gentle and prepare you thoroughly before we start. And if it does hurt, let me know immediately, okay?" Clint reassured him, hoping to God he didn't ruin Sam's first time. He was very fond of the omega and he didn't want this to end in disaster.

"Thanks." Sam said with an appreciative smile. Though he was still extremely nervous. "So do you want me to...present or..." Sam said very shyly. Clint chuckled. Had this been an experienced omega, he would have said yes but he decided to take it one step at a time for Sam.

"Not unless you want to. I like seeing you're pretty face." Clint said. Sam smiled nervously and nodded. "So I'm going to prepare you now, okay?" Clint said. Sam nodded shyly again.

Clint leaned down and kissed him, making it soft, lingering and chaste at first, despite the situation. As they kissed, Sam started to calm, which is what Clint had been aiming for. And when he was relaxed in Clint's embrace, the alpha deepened the kiss. He kept it tender but he made it passionate, brushing his tongue across Sam's lips. The omega nervously opened up for him, their tongues moving against each other as they made out. While they were kissing, Clint trailed his hands down Sam's chest, brushing his thumb over one of the omega's nipples. Sam's breath hitched a little. Clint smiled as he kissed down sam's jaw. Neck. Chest. Until he reached his other nipple, running his tongue over the nub of flesh. Pinching his other nipple slightly with his hand. Sam moaned.

Clint smiled and leaned back up to kiss him, trailing his other hand between Sam's legs, brushing his fingers along the omega's rock hard cock. Sam gasped and he arched up against Clint. The alpha took his dick in his hand and lazily moved his hand along Sam's length, pulling moans from Sam's lips into his mouth as they kissed. Clint kissed a trail down his chest again. Licked a trail down his abs. Down his pelvis. Down the shaft of Sam's cock. Stopping at the end to run his tongue in circles over the head while Clint brushed a finger over Sam's entrance. His finger was met with the wetness of Sam's slick leaking out his body.

The omega was a writhing, squirming, moaning mess by how. Running his fingers through Clint's hair when the alpha wrapped his lips around Sam's cock, sucking on the head before he started pushing his head up and down the shaft. Sam left out a long whine, tightening in grip in Clint's hair. The alpha circled his finger around Sam's hole, smearing the omega's slick around the tight ring of muscle. Clint gently, very gently started to press the tip of his finger in, just going to the first knuckle while he licked trails up and down Sam's shaft.

"Is it good so far?" Clint asked when he pulled away from Sam's cock while pushing his finger in further, to the second knuckle. Sam gasped through a nod, a gush of his slick spilling past Clint's finger, prompting him to smile and push his finger in all the way.

"God, it's fucking amazing." Sam said and Clint's smile grew. He took Sam back into his mouth, running his tongue over the precum leaking out of Sam as he even more gently started to add another finger into him. Sam's breath stuttered and he kept squirming. His hips kept rolling.

Clint went up too three fingers, scissoring them inside of Sam, teasing his muscles to relaxing. Clint's cock (which was streaming precum and begging, imploring for attention) was thick and he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt Sam.

"Oh, wait a second." Sam said breathlessly all of sudden. And Clint panicked, wondering if he hurt Sam. "No, no, I'm fine I'm just-I'm close." Sam said. Clint released a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's fine. Go ahead." Clint said.

"But I don't want to-"

"Oh, omegas have incredibly shortened refractory periods during their heats." Clint said and Sam oh'd, looking down at the alpha like he said something miraculous. "So you good, or do you want me to stop?" Clint asked because he didn't want Sam to be anything less than comfortable.

"No, no, it's all good. Please continue." Sam said and Clint immediately started working his fingers inside of him again, taking the omega's cock back into his mouth. He rubbed his fingers over Sam's prostrated, making the omega cry out.

It didn't take long for the omega to release. He came with a moan, cumming inside Clint's mouth. Sam's tasted sweet. Exactly how his scent smelt. Clint was glad Sam came once already, just in case the sex ended up being less than pleasant. Clint moved back up to kiss him, still working his fingers in Sam, and he could feel the omega's cock hardening again, shifting against Clint's incredibly hard cock.

"You ready to get this party started?" Clint asked when he pulled away from the omega's lips. Sam nodded fervently.

"So do you want me to..." Sam asked, becoming shy and nervous again. Clint smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You do what you want to do. I'm good either way." Clint said. Sam nodded. Peeked up at Clint through his lashes before he turned over on his stomach, lifting his ass in the air. The sight nearly had Clint cumming right then and there. He pushed his fingers back into Sam, just to make sure he was ready. He trailed his other hand down Sam's spine, cuffing his hands around the back of Sam's neck.

"You ready?" Clint asked, more to steady himself so he didn't just ram into Sam.

"Yes, God yes." Sam said.

Clint lined his cock up with Sam's entrance and gently, very gently pushed in. Moaning and throwing his head back as Sam's tight, hot, gushing wet heat enveloped him. Sam sucked in a harsh breath and he was clenching. So Clint only pushed in the head of his cock and pulled back out.

"You okay?" Clint asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, it was just new and it stung a little. But dear God, don't stop." Sam said. Clint wasted no time to gently and slowly push inside Sam again. Forcing himself to stay slow and tender. He wanted nothing more than to pound Sam into the headboard. His body was so amazing. The best Clint has ever had. But the alpha had enough mental reserve to stay gentle. He bottom out after what seemed like forever. But it was a wonderful forever. Sam's moans and gasps were like heavenly music. And he was so wet and tight. Though a little to tight.

"Relax baby. Breathe." Clint told him. "I don't want to hurt you. Let me take care of you," Clint said as he reached in front of Sam, wrapping his hand around the omega's cock. Sam's breath hitched when Clint started touching him and Clint could feel Sam relax, his body loosening just a tad around Clint's cock.

After Sam adjusted, Clint slowly started to thrust in and out of him. Keeping it slow and shallow. Staying deep within Sam. Throwing his head back as he moved his length inside of him.

Clint leaned down, flush against him. Intertwining his fingers with Sam's. Kissing along his jaw and neck. Then finally locking his lips with Sam's. The omega started pushing back against Clint, meeting his thrusts. He groaned in Clint's mouth when the alpha found the sweet spot. But Clint didn't want it to be over too quick so he didn't linger on it. Sometimes missing on purpose.

But neither ended up lasting too long. Before Clint knew it, he was coming undone with a low groan. But Sam climaxed at the same time he did, tightening around Clint's cock, moaning Clint's name when he came.

And before Clint knew it, his knot was starting to inflate. He didn't mean for it too but he pushed deep within Sam again, where his knot needed to be. Sam hissed as he was stretched. In both pain and arousal.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knot." Clint said immediately. His words contradicting how fucking awesome his cock felt. There weren't even words to describe how amazing Sam felt around his cock.

"This feels fucking fantastic." Sam said. "Don't be fucking sorry for anything. This was amazing. Thank you for this." Sam said, leaning his head back against Clint's shoulder. Clint smiled and kissed him.

Half an hour later, he was able to pull out of Sam. They cleaned up and cuddled in the bed. Sam feel asleep in Clint's embrace. The alpha wasn't far behind him.

-

Clint woke up feeling happy. He look over to his side, expecting to find Sam but all he found was empty side of the bed. Since they ended up coming to Tower instead of Sam's place because it was closer, Clint figured he had left.

The alpha tried to push away the disappointment with the excuse of: he probably had to go to work, hoping Sam would call him later. Clint got up and threw on some sweats, deciding to dig up some breakfast. But when he opened his bedroom door, the heavenly scent of pancakes and bacon greeted his nose. Clint smiled wide an walked into his kitchen. His smile grew when he saw Sam cooking, wearing nothing but Clint's t-shirt.

"Good morning." Clint said as he walked up to Sam, hugging him from behind. The omega smiled and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, I hope you like pancakes." Sam said. Clint kissed his cheek.

"Even if I didn't, I do now." Clint said.

Steve walked out his room, fully dressed in his running gear. He froze when he saw the two but did manage a small smile. Sam quickly stepped behind Clint because that t-shirt didn't cover everything.

"I see you guys hit it off." Clint stared at him. "I guess I'll grab some breakfast after my run." Steve said with a smirk as he walked over to the front door. But before the blonde walked out, he said, "Aren't you glad I set you up on that date, Clint?" Steve said, smirking as he closed the door behind him without giving Clint a chance to even say anything. So all the alpha could do was give the door a death glare. Sam chuckled behind him.

"I would ask but I don't think I want to know." Sam said.

Clint laughed, turning around to kiss Sam. "Yeah all that was history. The only thing that matters now is my future with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
